Sweet Rich Love
by 1ThNalEy23
Summary: Naley, Nathan and Haley dont get along but what happens when they get stuck inside of a country club for a weekend...?
1. Prologue

**Full summery-Nathan and Haley both belong to a country club what happens when they stay late one night and are trapped in there for one day and one night how will there physical attraction plus there hatred towards there attitudes turn out.**

**And Nathan and Lucas are not brothers but Lucas still has Scott as a last name I figure it's a common enough name so what the heck why can't I use it.**

Sweat rich love

Prologue

"I imagine many people dream to get stuck in a humongous building with nothing but a super hot guy well it's not all it's cracked up to be….or at least at first and this is my story.

My name is Haley James and I am not known by many people. I like to keep a low profile people think that I'm some innocent girl who doesn't know much of anybody other than my three best friends. well first off there's Lucas Scott I've known him since diapers his mom and my mom used to be best friend and well we're all just kind of one big family. We spend holidays together and talk all of the time I practically live at there house, but anyways.

Then there's Peyton sawyer I used to hate her until I actually got to know her then well we started hanging out and talking and realized that we actually have a lot in common. We both like boys to start and then there's the music and the clothes and well there's just a lot we have in common. Peyton hasn't really had a lot of time for me now that she's dating Jake but she tries and I'm always happy to see her around school but now that summer is around the corner I hope that we will be seeing a lot more of each other.

Brooke Davis what is there to say about Brooke Davis, well I definitely wouldn't be friends if it weren't for Peyton. You see once I started hanging around with Peyton I kind of had to hang around with Brooke. Peyton didn't want her to feel left out you know and now she and Lucas are going out. I mean once you get to know her that saying

'Never judge a book by its cover' really is true. see on the outside Brooke seems like a careless slut who is just really a bitch. on the inside you know that she has real feelings and cares about people and not just clothes and boys but people; and the fact that the other day when Peyton and I were shopping and saw her give a poor man a fifty dollar bill really is surprising and now I know why they say there's a little good in everybody.

And the best part about me having such great friends is the part that Brooke signed all of us up at this country club called sweet and rich country club so I have made it a habit to go there every Saturday because it's closed on Sundays and opens late on Mondays.

His name is Nathan Scott everyone knows him he is the most popular boy in school. he's captain of the basketball team and he's a total player he used to date Peyton but it wasn't working for her so they broke up. His friends are idiots except Jake but Tim he's just like Nathan 'a total ass'. Nathan lives with his mom his dad died in a bad accident that was back when he was sweet but after that he totally changed. I used to like him back then but now ugh don't even go there, he probably doesn't even know I exist but that's ok because I don't need him to notice me.

Jake Jegelski he's a total sweetheart. He's so great to Peyton and although he is friends with Nathan and Tim, he doesn't really belong in there 'group'. But I can't decide jakes life for him and I think that some time in the future he will realize what asses his friends are and do what's good for him.

Tim oh my god Tim smith is the worst flirt you will ever meet he thinks he's hot he thinks he's smooth but he doesn't know anything ugh there are no other words to describe him other than 'he's a pitiful puppy' and 'total ass'.

The sad part about them is they all belong to sweet and rich country club too."

**A/N well that's my story should I continue**


	2. Chill

**A/N thank you guys so much for all of the reviews I never thought I would get that many reviews for my first chapter. I hope you enjoy Chapter 1 Chill. **

Sweet Rich Love

Chapter 1- Chill

Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake were sitting in a booth at Karen's café when they saw Haley enter with a duffel bag

"Planning on robbing a bank" Peyton said sarcastically

"No I plan on going to the sweet and rich country club to go swimming"

"Great I'm glad somebody's making use of my dad's credit card"

"Brooke what are we going to do at a country club"

"Swim" Brooke said pointing to Haley "and you could play basketball" Brooke said looking from Lucas to Jake.

"I'd rather spend time with you" Lucas said pulling her closer

"Aww you're so cute I'll let it slide"

"Well I just came to get my check bye guys"

Haley walked to the back and saw Karen getting plates ready "hey" she said

"Oh hi Haley can you take these plates to table five and I'll go get your check"

"yeah sure" Haley said grabbing the plates and walking them over to table five which to her surprise had Tim and Nathan sitting there talking "here you go"

"Thanks" Tim said "we heard you talking you belong to sweet and rich country club too?" he asked

"Yeah so" Haley said

"So do we"

"I gathered that Tim"

"Oh well we were just headed down there"

"Great" Haley said with a fake smile

"Sorry about him he's just being perverted he was checking out your ass"

"Thanks" Haley said squinting "and like your not perverted"

"I'm not the one who said you had a tight ass" he said repeating Tim

"I'm not the one who said I'd like to nail you at a party last week" Haley said mocking Nathan from an after party a week ago

"Whatever" Nathan said glaring at her

"Haley here's your check" Karen said coming up behind her handing her, her check

"Thank you" Haley said walking out of the café.

After Haley left the café she decided it would be a good work out if she ran the rest of the way there I mean it was a mile anyways she could run a mile.

When she arrived she signed in and showed her name ID and went straight to the locker rooms she changed showered and went into the pool she swam laps around the pool for hours.

She was content swimming on her own she let out all of her feeling when she was in the pool; to Haley water was an escape she didn't have to deal with the pressure from school or her parents nagging her or the fact that she has guys messing with her like she's a piece of meat.

When she was in the water to her no one else was around until that notion was interrupted by a voice of the life guard.

"Umm miss its closing time in ten minutes"

"Ok thank you" Haley said getting out of the pool and walking into the locker room.

She dried off and packed her bag but she had to go to the bathroom.

She took her stuff with her she didn't hear security check to make sure no one was in there.

When she got out of the bathroom she was surprised to find that it was pitch black in the main lobby "hello" she whispered hoping someone would see her.

She looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it said 8:20 "oh my god they closed already" she said.

She did her best to move around to the entrance when she reached it she saw a worker getting into his car she yelled "Hey, Hey Help I'm Locked In, Hey" he didn't hear her it was no use.

She turned around to a tall built figure she couldn't see the person really well but it scared her she screamed as loud as she could and went to run when the strange figure grabbed her arm. "Let Go Of Me" she screamed.

"Haley chill it's Nathan" he said turning a flashlight and shining it in her face.


	3. What Happened?

**A/N Hey guys thanks for the lovly reveiws they made me very happy. I'm just updating this today so that i can get all of my chapters on a schedule. The next update wont be until thursday andI will only be updating on mondays and thursday's unless there is a specail event of some sort ,but please keepreveiwingthat is what makes me update so quickly.I already have Chapter 14 writen and i am not done with the story yet,I have alot planned for this story;I hope you guys enjoy every bit of it. So please enjoy Chapter 2-What Happened and reveiw!**

Sweet Rich Love

Chapter 2 -What Happened?

"Damn it Nathan you scared the shit out f me" she said slapping his shoulder "and get that god damn flashlight out of my face"

"Sorry god" Nathan said moving the flashlight

"What the hell is up?" Haley asked looking around at the dark room

"We got locked in I guess they forgot to check the bathrooms before they closed everything up I checked the phones they're transferred no calls can be received and we can't make calls either everything just goes straight to the answering machine"

"Well what about your cell phone?" Haley asked walking to the counter in the front

"I left it at home in my other pair of pants" Nathan said guiltily

"Great how the hell are we going to get out of here they don't open up again until Monday" Haley said looking threw papers on the desk trying to find something that will let her know when she gets to go home.

"What you didn't think I knew that?" Nathan said walking over to the door

"I already tried that I think they're sound proof" Haley said giving up

"Well what the hell are we going to do?" Nathan said following Haley

"I don't know" Haley said going into the staff office.

"You'd think they would have enough sense to lock all of the doors in this place" Nathan said.

"Well thank god they don't at least now we can sit it out. We have food, cots in the toddler room we have many things to keep us occupied so we don't even have to stay together"

Nathan walked over to the fridge "yeah sure…if you want to be alone in this place with no one else they're might be some ghosts or something" Nathan said with a smirk.

"Yeah sure the only thing in this place that would scare me is you" Haley said getting a water bottle.

"Whatever…I'm going to go work out some more…I'll be in there if you need me" Nathan said walking towards the door.

"I highly doubt I'll need you for anything but if you need me I'll be in the pool area" Haley said walking past him and out the door.

The two of them went there separate ways.

Brooke was sitting in Peyton's room painting her toe nails while Peyton was using the bathroom.

"Hey do you think we should invite Haley?" Peyton suggested coming out of the bathroom.

"Invite Haley where?" Brooke said

"Aren't we going to the club tonight?" Peyton said

"Umm yeah give her a call" Brooke said blowing on her toe nails

Peyton went to grab the phone and dialed her number. She stood there waiting for about one or two minutes and hung up.

"No answer?" Brooke asked

"No…that's weird someone always answers her phone"

"Did you call her house phone or her cell phone?" Brooke asked

"Her cell"

"Well try her house phone"

Peyton dialed the phone again. Again no one answered.

"Maybe she's with Luke…let me call him"

Peyton handed Brooke the phone.

"Hello…hey baby…is Haley with you? No we wanted her to come with us tonight but she's not answering…yeah ok…thanks…I love you too…bye" she hung up the phone.

"She's not with Luke either?" Peyton asked

"No"

"That's weird she just disappeared" Peyton said

"Don't say that" Brooke said looking worried

"Oh I'm sure she's fine" Peyton said reassuring her.

"Yeah I hope so…come on, lets just go."

"Yeah she's probably on her way home now" Peyton said following Brooke down the stairs.

**A/N well don't forget to review me!**


	4. Out of My Way

Sweet Rich Love

Chapter 3- Out of My Way

Haley figured since Nathan was going to work out, she could go for a quick swim. She was in there doing laps for some time maybe an hour or two. Haley didn't notice she loved the feeling of the water and the freedom. After a while of realizing that her skin was turning into a prune she decided to get out. She showered and dressed she put her hair in a messy bun, still wet. She left the locker room and went straight to the staff office to get something to eat. She opened the door and saw Nathan sitting there by himself eating a sandwich.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked

"What does it look like…I'm eating" Nathan replied like it was so obvious

"No I mean I thought you were going to stay away from me" Haley said sitting down next to him with a granola bar.

"I was here first" Nathan said standing up "and how the hell am I supposed to know where your going to be?" he said as he got a Gatorade out of the fridge.

"You realize your eating everyone's food right" Haley asked

"Yeah they left it here obviously they weren't going to eat it" Nathan said sitting back down.

"Good point" Haley said

Nathan took a bite out of his sandwich and Haley gagged

"What?" Nathan asked looking at her face full of disgust

"I hate mayonnaise" Haley said

"So" Nathan said confused

"There's a ton of it on that sandwich" Haley pointed out

"Are you eating it?" Nathan asked Haley just looked at him "that's what I thought"

"You know I was just putting in my opinion…you're such an ass" Haley said

"Yeah well you're a pain in the ass what's your point?" Nathan through back at her

"You know what Nathan I want to see as less of you as I can so just stay out of my fucking way" Haley said

"Fine with me" Nathan said still eating his sandwich

"Asshole" Haley mumbled while walking out of the door

When Nathan finished his sandwich when he decided to get a look around the place he had never really been though the whole thing he always just went to the work out room. He grabbed his flashlight and went exploring. He went to the second floor which seemed to be like that quiet zone it had a little place where you could watch TV and read to his right and there was a small library to his left.

He looked in the library and was surprised to see all of the books. He stopped to look a few books in the medical section thinking it would be interesting, but he had no interest for it. He went back downstairs and looked in the pool area remembering Haley was in there he went to leave when he heard whimpering, he turned around to see Haley sitting on the edge of the pool crying he went to go see if she was hurt but decided it was against his best interest. He turned around and left without looking back.

He couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her but he didn't say anything he just went his separate way she had told him to stay away from her right? Nathan had just gotten done working out again he took a long shower and headed to the day care room to take a nap.

Haley wasn't hurt…physically anyways, she broke down. Her mom, she missed her mom; and her dad, why wasn't he home. She was always home alone, she used to just hangout at the café and Lucas' house but ever since he started dating Brooke he had no time for Haley. She hung out with Peyton but Jake came along and now she has hardly any time for her and Brooke as much as she used to think that Brooke took Lucas away form her and hate her she missed her. She was really just lonely, she couldn't do anything about it, and the people she loved had left. She couldn't believe that she was stuck in this place with Nathan Scott, of all people it had to be Nathan Scott. Maybe she should try and make the best of this.

She had a pool, a free place to eat, a place for study, a place to work out, and a place to do gymnastics; her secret no one ever knew she could do gymnastics. She knew if anyone found out Brooke and Peyton would force her to join cheerleading. She never liked being out there in front of everyone but she loved gymnastics almost as much as she loved to swim. She didn't get quit the same feeling she got when she swam but she liked gymnastics. When she was on the beam, or flying around the bar or even just tumbling she loved it, it gave her a rush of some sort.

When Brooke and Peyton got home they saw four phone messages on the answering machine.

"_You have four new messages"_

"_Hey it's me just calling to see what you were doing love you bye" _

"_Hey just calling to see if you've heard from Haley she's not home yet well call me back"_

"_Hey hunny just calling to check up on you I'll be home next month love you"_

"_Hey I'm getting a little worried I can't get a hold of Haley call me when you get this"_

"_End of messages"_

"Brooke do you think Haley's ok?" Peyton asked erasing the messages

"I don't know call Lucas" Brooke said putting her purse on the couch

"You call I'm going to go upstairs and see if she maybe came by" Peyton said walking up the stairs

"Okay" Brooke said dialing "hello Lucas…no we don't know where she is either…no we tried calling her before we left…she's not home...did you go there...no we'll try again…ok love you too bye." Brooke hung up the phone and frantically ran upstairs to Peyton's room

"What?" Peyton Asked

"Lucas has tried calling a bunch of times no ones picking up" Brooke said frantically

"Did he check if she was home?" Peyton said trying to calm Brooke down

"Yes no ones answering"

"Well come on we'll run over there n keep trying to call"

"Okay" Brooke said heading downstairs to the door.

**A/N that was chapter 3 don't forget to review**


	5. Worried Hearts to Share

**A/N I'm so sorry i didn't update yesterday i had a limited time on the computer, and it wasn't uploading correctly i didn't have time to fix it.I hope you forgive me and Reveiw!**

Sweet Rich Love

Chapter 4- Worried Hearts to Share

Back at the country club Nathan had been napping for a little over an hour Haley had made her way around to the library after calming herself down. She had sat there reading the book "Speak" she loved that book although it was about something awful that no one should ever have to go through in their entire lives she loved the way the author had turned it into a great story. She had smiled when she finished it and even though she knew how the story ended it made her happy every time.

Nathan woke up with a smile on his face, something that normally wasn't on Nathan Scott's face ever! He had gone to get something to drink and wasn't sure what to do next he had thought about working out some more but didn't have any desire to. He had gone past the swimming area to see if Haley was still swimming. She wasn't he stood there wondering where she had gone but shook the thought from his head.

Haley had made her way downstairs she was getting tired and quite hungry. On her way down she saw Nathan from behind he was standing in front of the swimming pool entrance.

"Looking for me?" she asked walking up beside him

"No just looking at the water" he lied

"It's calming isn't it" Haley tried being nice

"I guess…why do you like it so much?" Nathan asked looking at her

"It makes me feel free" Haley never took her eyes off the water "it lets me run away from everything that's bad" Haley whispered

"Like what" Nathan asked

"Like being alone" Haley said looking at him

"Why do you feel alone" Nathan asked looking back at the water

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Haley asked laughing

"Why are you such a bitch?" Nathan asked

"You know I just keep trying to be nice and I don't know why you're just an ass" Haley said walking to the staff lounge.

"Whatever" Nathan said walking back to the day care room

Peyton and Brooke had gone to Haley's house and gone inside she was no where in sight they looked for a note. They found nothing that would give them any idea where she was. They had called a few times while they were there and got nothing. They headed over to Lucas' house they were all worried they didn't know where she was.

"Lucas I'm scared what if she was kidnapped" Brooke asked hugging Lucas

"Don't say things like that" Lucas said

"I would kill myself if something happened to her" Peyton whispered

"Hey it wouldn't be your fault" Brooke said

"I need to call Jake" Peyton said pulling out her cell phone

"I think I'm gonna try Haley's house again" Lucas said

"What are we going to do if we can't find her" Brooke asked

"We call the police and report missing persons" Lucas said calling Haley

After Haley had gotten something to eat she wanted to get some sleep but the only place she could think of that would be the least bit comfortable would be the day care center on the mats. When she had made her way over there she saw that Nathan was lying in there looking at the ceiling. She decided against going in there to even try and get sleep of any sort. She decided to go somewhere else instead.

Nathan laid there string at absolutely nothing. He just wanted to have some time to himself. He wasn't sure why but he needed to be alone. He wondered if anybody had realized he or Haley were gone. They probably noticed Haley was but not him he didn't really have any friend. He was popular and he had friends' just not true friends. No one could ever possibly know what it feels like to be with so many people at once and feel so alone.

Haley was now in the gymnastics center she looked at the huge room and smiled at the free roam she had. She took her pants and shirt off now wearing some jogging shorts and a tank top. She headed right to the bar. She rubbed her hands in the flour that was in a bucket on the side. She jumped right to the bar and started doing flips on it. She spun around and smiled, she hadn't lost her touch. She jumped from one bar to another. She started to get that rush she was thinking about before. It felt great, to be able to do something no one knew about.

Nathan got up from his mats and started to go for a walk again he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge when he made his way to the staff lounge. He walked over to the library and tried to turn the computers on but they didn't work. He walked back downstairs to the swimming area he wanted to take a swim.

Haley was on the balance beam she had done a flip on it without falling. She was proud of herself. She decided to take her gymnastic skills to the mats she had done two round offs in a row. Back flips, cartwheels, backhand springs, one handed cartwheel, one handed round offs.

Back at Lucas' house they were all still in a panic. Lucas had suggested that they all go back to their homes and get some sleep Brooke and Peyton had thought against it but had soon caved and went home. Lucas was still worried he didn't deny that but what was he supposed to do he knew that even if they did call a missing persons they wouldn't do anything unless she had been missing for 48 hours. As much as he tried to get some sleep he couldn't he knew where ever Haley was something was wrong he just didn't know what it was.


	6. Hurt

**A/N Hey guysI decided to update because i'm headed to cheer camp bright and early tomorrow morning; and wont be back until the 26th Wednesday. SoI hope you enjoy this chapter andI come home to many many reveiws!**

Sweet Rich Love

Chapter 5- Hurting

_As much as he tried to get some sleep he couldn't he knew where ever Haley was something was wrong he just didn't know what it was._

Nathan was just about to dive into the water when he heard a scream his heart dropped. Someone was screaming not only screaming but screaming his name.

"Nathan! Ahh Nathan! Help Nathan!" Haley screamed at the top of her lungs

Nathan began running to where the voice was coming from.

"Oww Nathan! Please Nathan!" Haley screamed again now in tears

He was headed to the gymnastic center he ran through the door to see a crying Haley on the floor holding her foot in tears.

"Oh My Gosh! Haley are you ok?" Nathan asked coming over to her

"No it hurts I think it's broken" Haley said holding it tighter

"Can you move it?" Nathan asked kneeling down on the floor

"I don't know it hurts" Haley said

Nathan moved Haley's hand away from her foot and could see she had sprained it badly a bruise was already forming. "They have a medical kit downstairs can you walk on it" he said putting a calming hand on her back

"I don't think so…Nathan it hurts" she said crying harder

"Hey it's going to be ok" Nathan said whipping away one of her tears. He swooped down and picked her up and headed towards the door Haley instantly put her hands around his neck still crying into his chest.

Nathan headed to the staff lounge, when he got there he put Haley down so she was sitting on the counter. He began looking through cabinets he hadn't said a word she wondered why he was being so nice to her…

Once he got the box, he grabbed a bandage and some things to wrap it up with. He didn't wait for permission he gently grabbed her foot as lightly as he could he lifted it up and started to wrap the bandage around it.

Brooke and Peyton had finally arrived home and went straight to their rooms to get some sleep as Lucas had suggested Jake had taken Peyton and Brooke home. Peyton was still worried to have Haley out there somewhere and them not knowing. Peyton was serious about what she said before she would blame herself if something were to happen to Haley. Haley didn't want to be by herself today she asked Peyton if she would hang out with her this weekend and Peyton kind of just blew her off.

Brooke couldn't sleep either she had gotten ready for bed and laid there for about an hour. Just looking at her walls when her cell phone rang, oddly enough it was Tim.

"Hello?" she asked

"Hey Brooke sorry for calling so late have you seen Nathan at all today?" he asked

"Not since he was with you at the diner" Brooke said sitting up

"Oh well we went to work out and I left without him and I've been calling and I can't find him anywhere…he's like missing." Tim said

"Missing?" Brooke asked getting a ridiculous idea in her head

"Yeah missing" Tim repeated

"You know what Haley's been missing all day"

"Ok that's nice, I'll talk to you later Brooke" Tim said not getting anything about Haley

"Bye Tim" Brooke said standing up

She walked into Peyton's room it was dark she wasn't sure if Peyton was awake or not.

"Are you sleeping?" Brooke asked

"No" Peyton said turning over so she could see Brooke

"Tim just called me" Brooke said

"And…"Peyton said not getting the point

"And Nathan's missing too"

"Can you get to the point Brooke" Peyton said getting aggravated

"They're both missing what if they ran away together"

"Brooke are you on crack?" Peyton asked "Nathan and Haley hate each other why would they run off together"

"What if they don't really hate each other what If it's always just been a cover up?" Brooke said sitting on Peyton's bed

"Brooke your crazy that would never happen" Peyton said turning on her side

"Okay maybe not I'm just trying to think of someway to help me think she's safe"

"You think she's safe if she's with Nathan"

"He'll protect her if anything were to happen"

"Yeah and how would you know that?"

"Nathan and I used to be friends I know he would never let anything happen to her"

"I hope so…if they are together"

"Can I sleep here Peyton" Brooke asked as she got under the covers Peyton nodded.


	7. Healing

Sweet Rich Love

Chapter 6- Healing

She had stopped crying now she was just looking at Nathan fixing her foot as if he were molding it he had tried to move a couple of toes but she had cried in pain when ever he did. She couldn't help but to notice that Nathan was topless and just in shorts what was he doing when she cried bloody murder.

"So you want to tell me how this happened" Nathan asked

"I was tumbling in the gymnastics room and I fell" Haley said

"Doing what" he asked

"A one handed back handspring"

"You know how to do that?" Nathan asked

"Yeah I used to be in gymnastics"

"Why aren't you a cheerleader then?" Nathan asked

"Cause it's not really my taste" Haley said

"Oh" Nathan looked at Haley "are you okay now?" Nathan asked looking down at her foot.

"I think so" she looked at him and smiled "thank you Nathan" Haley said

"For what?" Nathan asked

"For you know helping me"

"yeah no problem" Nathan said giving her a small smile "come on you should rest" Nathan said putting Haley's arms around his neck so he could pick her up.

Nathan brought Haley back to the day care room and laid her down on some mats. He found some extra pillows in a bucket on the closet to prop Haley's foot up. When he had made sure she was comfortable he was about to leave.

"Nathan" Haley said propping herself up on her elbows

"Yeah"

"I'm cold" Haley said looking at her bare legs

"Where are your pants and bag and stuff?"

"My clothes are in the gymnastics room, and my duffel bag is in my swimming locker"

"I'll go get your pants and stuff but I don't know about your bag" Nathan said walking out of the door

When he came back he had not only her clothes but his too. He walked through the door and tossed her clothes to her she put her shirt on but had trouble with her foot. Nathan had put his shirt and pants back on as well. He was ready to leave again do some exploring when Haley asked him.

"Will you stay with me please?"

"I thought you didn't want me by you" Nathan said

"That was when you were being an ass"

"Well what if I start to be an ass again" Nathan asked

"Then you can leave" Haley said

"I'll stay" Nathan said lying down next to Haley…they were laying in silence but Nathan didn't like it. "Why did you call for me?" he asked

"What? When?" Haley asked looking at him

"When you hurt your foot"

"Oh I don't know reflex I guess"

"You didn't even know where I was" Nathan said

"I guess I hoped you would help me…I was hurt and crying I didn't know what I was doing"

"Oh okay" Nathan said looking at the ceiling

"Nathan…why are you being so nice to me?" Haley asked looking at her hands

"I don't know" Nathan said getting a disturbed look on his face "I'm not"

"Yes you are" Haley said laughing

"How am I being nice" Nathan asked not sure

"You carried me downstairs and then you bandaged my foot and you carried me back here…you got my clothes and your keeping me company" Haley said pointing out every nice thing he had done

"I'm sorry I'm not trying to be nice" Nathan said laughing "if you don't like it I can stop" Nathan said

"No I like it" Haley said smiling at him, and he returned the smile


	8. Alone

Sweet Rich Love

Chapter 7-Alone

"_I'm sorry I'm not trying to be nice" Nathan said laughing "if you don't like it I can stop" Nathan said_

"_No I like it" Haley said smiling at him, and he returned the smile_

"So how long do you think we'll be in here" Nathan asked trying to change the subject

"It depends really" Haley said

"On what?" Nathan asked

"On whether someone comes in and realized we're here, or we wait until they open back up on Monday" Haley said

"What do you think they're going to do to us when we get out?" Nathan asked

"What do you mean like are we going to get in trouble?" Haley asked

"Yeah I can't have anything on my record"

"Well I don't think we'll get into trouble they'll probably ask a few qeustions and fire who ever closed up but I think that's it" Haley thought

"Oh"

They sat there in silence not knowing what to say. Haley had almost gone into a light sleep. And Nathan had just laid there enjoying the company of someone else that wasn't his dad.

"Haley are you sleeping?" Nathan asked looking at her

"I was just about to?" Haley said a bit annoyed

"Oh I'm sorry" Nathan said

"No I'm up now say what you wanted to say" Haley said looking over at him

"I was just wondering why you wanted me to stay with you" Nathan asked

"I just didn't want to be by myself" Haley said confused she turned on her side the best she could but had a bit of trouble.

"Oh" Nathan said grabbing Haley's hip to help her straighten out

"Thanks and why do you ask" Haley wondered

"No reason" Nathan said sighing

"There has to be a reason for such a random question" Haley pointed out

"I just. I…I just wanted to know" Nathan said

"Nathan…" Haley wined

"What?" Nathan Mocked

"Why did you ask?"

"Why do you always have to overanalyze it?" Nathan yelled

"Why are you yelling?"

"Why are you talking?" Nathan asked

"Because you asked me a question" Haley said getting defensive "I guess you're still an asshole"

"Whatever" Nathan said rolling back over on his back

"What is your problem?"

"What do you mean?" Nathan said still angry but calming down

"You're like bipolar or something it's like hot and cold with you all the time" Haley said confused

"No I'm not"

"Nathan we were having a nice conversation and you jut lashed out at me"

"Okay do you ever get lonely?" Nathan asked giving Haley his full attention as he looked her in the eye

"Yeah all the time why" Haley asked

"That's how I feel and being here laying here next to you I didn't feel that" Nathan asked

"Okay…"

"And I was wondering if you asked me to stay with you so you weren't lonely" Nathan said

Haley just looked at him she didn't know what to say Nathan had just taken down one of the bricks from his wall he put up to everyone and gave it to her. Nathan had already rolled over so he didn't have to face Haley when he finished his sentence he closed his eyes and took a deep breathe.

"I did" Haley said when he looked at her she continued "I wanted company" Haley said offering him a small smile

"How are you lonely you have so many friends" Nathan asked

"I was just about to ask you the same thing" Haley said

"I don't have friends like you…your friends are true mine are just there because they want to be popular, I hate it sometimes…being popular. I don't understand how someone can feel so alone in a room filled with people"

"Well I may have friends but it's not like they have time for me Lucas and Brooke are always busy with each other and Peyton is always occupied with Jake. My parents are never home…all of my siblings are out of the house I go home to an empty house every night I don't even think my friends have noticed I've been gone"

"I know what you mean" Nathan said looking at his hands

"This is nice" Haley said after an uncomfortable silence

"What Is?"

"Us communicating" Haley said smiling she leaned in to Nathan on an accident

"Yeah" Nathan said


	9. Last Resort

Sweet Rich Love

Chapter 8- Last Resort

Nathan woke up the next morning surprisingly with Haley in his arms. He wasn't sure why but he had his arm around her head and she had her head on his shoulder. He didn't mind it was actually comforting be liked the feeling of having someone in his arms. He looked down at her sleeping and could feel her steady breathing he smiled and went back to sleep.

When Haley woke up it was because Nathan had flinched she wasn't sure why or how she felt it until she felt her head resting on his shoulder and an arm around her. He opened her eyes but didn't move in fright that she might startle Nathan. She had felt completely safe for the first time in her life. This wasn't a good thing she hated Nathan no night could change that, or so she thought.

Lucas called Peyton's house first thing when he woke up. He had let his mom know what was going on and she had a lot of people out on the search. Peyton hadn't heard of anything from anyone, although she told him about the phone call Brooke got last night and the ridiculous idea Brooke had come up with. He just laughed but then stopped instantly when he thought to call Nathan's cell. He hung up from Peyton and called Nathan he didn't get an answer he got voice mail.

"Lucas" Karen called from the kitchen

"Yeah mom"

"Can you come here for a second please?"

When he walked into the kitchen he saw his mother sitting at the kitchen table that was covered in papers. She looked like a mess; she was getting phone calls all morning, making phone calls.

she had known Haley since she was 6 years old when the girl walked into the soon to become café and asked if she could have a dollar in change so she could get some bubble gum she had seen Lucas sitting in a booth and came back with two gum balls and told him he could have one if he wanted to be her friend and ever since then Haley James was like her very own daughter.

She would do anything to try and find her she had tried to file for missing persons. But they told her it was too soon but they would look for a description of the girl. Karen had given them the description and left them alone.

"When was the last time you saw Haley?" Karen asked while she was on the phone with someone

"Um at the café she was on her way to the country club"

"And you haven't seen her since"

"No" Lucas said not quite getting it when Brooke came barging through the door with four cups of coffee.

She handed one to Karen, Peyton was behind her with a box of donuts. Brooke gave him a kiss as she handed him his coffee, and took her own.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"I asked them to come" Karen said speaking away from the phone so she could hear the person on the other end

"I think I know where she might be" Peyton said "I was thinking about it all night since I couldn't get any sleep with Brooke here in my bed" Peyton said taking a sip of her coffee

"I got scared" Brooke said in her defense

"Well anyways, after Brooke got that phone call from Tim I remembered both she and Nathan were going to the sweet and rich country club and that was the last we heard of Haley."

"Your point" Lucas said hoping she wouldn't try and bring up the whole running away together idea.

"What if she's still at the country club?"

"Wait what do you mean?" Brooke said sitting down picking up a donut

"I mean what if her and Nathan are still at the country club like they're stuck in there"

"I still don't get it" Karen said hanging up the phone

"What if they got locked in?" Peyton said trying to be clearer

"Don't be stupid Peyton" Brooke said

"I'm not being stupid it could happen; besides it was half your idea"

"Well I doubt that it did happen, so we'll use that as a last resort" Lucas said


	10. Wanting

Sweet Rich Love

Chapter 9- Wanting

"Nathan" Haley said in a sleepy voice

"Yeah" Nathan said looking at her

"I have to pee" Haley said embarrassed

"What am I supposed to do about it?"

"Take me to the bathroom" Haley said

Nathan rolled his eyes "how am I gonna do that?" Nathan asked "I'm not gonna watch you pee" Nathan said with wide eyes

"No you don't have to carry me into the bathroom and my other foot still works help me hop into a stall and then I'll do the peeing on my own" Haley said sitting up

Nathan nodded and picked her up best he could. He carried her to the ladies room just as he was told. He held her hand as she hopped into a stall she had closed the door as she tried to balance herself. She was finally able to use the bathroom and made her way out of the door but almost fell, Nathan had automatically gone to catch her. She washed her hands and left the bathroom.

"So where do you want to go now?" Nathan asked looking down at her

"What do you mean?"

"I mean to you want to sleep some more or do you want to eat or do you want to try and walk on this foot?" Nathan asked

"Walking would be good" Haley said

Nathan put her down and started to help her walk to the staff room. Her left arm was around his neck while she limped trying to walk with her right. She was leaning all of her weight on Nathan, it was hard for him but he didn't mind.

"I don't think walking on it would be a good idea…I think it's broken" Haley said holding on tight to Nathan

"Why does it still hurt?" Nathan asked grabbing her other side so both of hands were on her hips so she could balance.

"Yeah" Haley said as Nathan lifted her up

"I'll rewrap it for you" Nathan said walking into the staff lounge.

He set her down on the counter. He unwrapped her foot and saw that it was swollen and bruised. He started to wrap it with a new bandage when he looked up to see Haley staring at him.

"What?" he asked confused

"Nothing I just" Haley started blushing "never mind" she said looking away

"No now you have to tell me" Nathan said "or I'm not fixing your foot" Nathan said walking to the door.

"You can't leave me here" Haley said

"Yeah actually I can" Nathan said smirking that famous smirk

"Nathan" Haley whined

"Ok ok ok but tell me" Nathan said walking back to her foot

"I just" Haley started "when are we going to get out of here we can't wait until Monday for them to open this place up there are like 2 sandwiches left in there and I think they're nasty anyways" Haley said

"Haley it'll be fine" he said but looked at her and saw the hesitant look on her face. He cupped her cheek with his hand "hey we're going to be fine we'll find other things to eat" he said giving her a reassuring smile

"Thanks Nate" Haley said smiling

That's when Nathan leaned in and kissed Haley his hand still lingering on her cheek. She didn't know it was coming, neither did he for that matter. He didn't push anything he just gave her a light yet sensual kiss on her lips. She didn't back away she didn't try to stop him. She enjoyed it a little but she wasn't going to admit it. They both pulled away slightly looking at each other surprised.

"Nathan" Haley started "what was that?" she asked confused

"I don't know" Nathan said but looked up at her "I'm sorry"

Nathan was about to turn around to throw her old bandage away. He felt someone grab his shirt for the chest and pull him back facing Haley. Haley kissed him again this time with hunger and enthusiasm.

"Don't be" Haley said out of breathe

Nathan nodded and smiled a bit "yeah…we should probably get you to the day care center"

"Yeah" Haley put her arms around Nathan's neck.

He carried her to the day care center in silence. Neither of them knew what to say; she wondered what he was thinking about, and he wondered how to kiss her again.


	11. Ridiculous

Sweet Rich Love

Chapter 10- Ridiculous

Lucas, Brooke and Peyton were still sitting at the kitchen table. They had finished all of the donuts and their coffee by now. It was Saturday afternoon at about 2 o'clock, and they had sat in Lucas' kitchen all day.

"Ok thank you so much I'll have someone check right away" Peyton said hanging up the phone. "okay this guy who works at SCH factory as an outdoor security guard which is right across the street from the country club said that he saw a girl with the same description go into the country club but he never saw her come out" Peyton said trying to explain the phone conversation.

"So, what if he wasn't watching when she came out" Lucas said

"I'm still going with my stuck in sweet rich CC idea" Peyton said

"Yeah he could be lying"

"I say we just give it a rest for a little while we've been sitting here since noon waiting for people to call and we've had four phone calls in the past 3 hours." Brooke said sleepily

"Your right we should go to the café and get something to eat and walk around town before it gets to late looking for places she might have gone" Peyton said

"That actually doesn't sound like such a bad idea" Lucas said

As the three of them were about to go to the café when they decided if they were to walk they would hopefully spot her.

Nathan had brought Haley back to the toddlers' room and they were laying there in silence. Haley wanted to know what had happened back there but she didn't want to ruin it so she didn't say anything she just laid there in the uncomfortable silence.

Nathan was thinking the same thing he didn't even know what had come over him that he had kissed her in the first place, but she had kissed him back. Did that mean that she liked him? Did it mean he liked her? What was all of this he couldn't take the silence anymore he told himself to ask her what had happened but his actions were working faster than his mind?

Haley was surprised when she was lying there one minute not doing anything but laying in silence to making out with Nathan in a split second. He had just rolled over so he was on the side of her but leaning on her and he just kissed her again. Neither of them moved when Haley realized what was happening she kissed him back.

Soon enough Nathan had pushed his tongue against Haley's lips asking for entrance. She had given him access to her whole mouth and he took it enthusiastically. They had been making out for a good while but Nathan wanted more. He knew Haley wasn't the type of girl to put out quickly like most of the girls he had been with but he saw nothing wrong in fooling around.

He moved his hand from the side of her body to her hip putting a little more weight on Haley. She had realized what he was doing and moved her hand from his arm to the back of his neck playing with his hair. He moved his hand so it was now under her first layer of her shirt. She had started to breathe deeper and Nathan had noticed this he started kissing her neck hoping to give her air. She moved her head more so he had more room; He had started sucking at that spot hoping to leave a mark.

"Nathan" Haley let out almost like a whisper.

Her moan only had him put more effort into what he was doing. He had finally thought it was enough and brought his attention back to her mouth. Haley didn't think about what she was doing she didn't analyze the situation and think of the cause and affects she didn't even think of what might happen to her.

She didn't care she wanted to do something she wanted and at the moment this is what she wanted. She wanted Nathan she wanted the feel of Nathan she wanted the way that Nathan made her feel safe and wrong at the same time she wanted it all.

Haley moved her hands down to his shirt and tugged at it to let him know she wanted it off. He understood and lifted his arms above his head; she pulled it over his head and tossed it on the floor on the other side of the room. She looked at his tone body and bit her lip trying not to smile at it; he saw this and couldn't help but smirk he leaned back down to her to kiss her again.

Nathan's hands now under Haley's shirt, breathing got deeper as did the kisses. She moved her bad foot to the side as best she could. She brought her back up so she could sit up a little; she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and brought it over her head. She was not in her bra and sweatpants. Nathan was shocked he had never thought Haley to be the kind of person to just go and rip her shirt off, he didn't care he went with it. Holding the sides of her hips the kissing deepened.

The two of them had laid there kissing for quit a while and all that was left of them was their underwear and the passion spread around the room. Haley hadn't known what had come of her, this was not the quiet Haley everyone had known this was the wild Haley that she had wished would come out at night as if it was part of her alternate personality.

Nathan was always like this he slept with meaningless girls all of the time but something was different he didn't know if it was because Haley was not so much meaningless to him as he thought or if it was because the girl that he was kissing definitely wasn't the Haley James he knew.

Peyton, Lucas and Brooke had been looking all over town for Haley they could not find her anywhere. They met back up at the café with Jake, Karen had given them sandwiches and soda's while they discussed everything.

"This is ridiculous," Peyton said getting frustrated reaching for the phonebook.

"What's ridiculous?" Lucas asked

Peyton sat down flipping through the yellow pages of the phonebook. She picked up a phone and dialed a number.

"Hello is Mr. Hills available?" Peyton asked "yes okay…okay well I need someone to check the country club as soon as possible I have a friend who has been missing and the last time anyone saw her was the country club" Peyton listened to what the person on the other line was saying "I know it sounds ridiculous but I am pretty sure that she might be in there…yes…until five?...okay thank you so much" Peyton hung up the phone and looked at the group in front of her

"You just couldn't let the country club idea go could you" Lucas asked

"I really think she's in there Lucas." Peyton said

"Alright what did he say?" Jake asked

"_she_ said that it would be impossible for someone to be in there because the security checked before they left…she said that she would send someone down to check as soon as possible but no one would be able to until at lease five" Peyton said

"Well it's three-thirty now" Brooke said looking at the clock on the wall

"We'll go with them" Jake asked "when they go to see if Haley's stuck in there we'll be with them right…I want to see if Nathan's in there too"


	12. Thank You

**A/N I am soooo Sorry I haven't updated in like forever, I kind of forget about this story for a while. I've been busy with a lot of new Developments in my life right now as well, so I am updating 2 chapters for you and hopefully many more to finish this story for you guys.**

Sweet Rich Love

Chapter 11- Thank You

Haley and Nathan were still laying there kissing when Nathan got up and walked to the closet to grab a blanket. When he came back Haley looked at him in confusion. He spread it next to them as he kneeled down to kiss her once more he climbed on top of her and put the blanket over the two of them.

Haley was shaking she had never done this before she was still a virgin. She was sure that she wanted to do this but she wasn't sure if she should. She looked up at him and into those striking blue eyes of his. They took her to a place that was not known in the human life. She came up and kissed him in hunger.

He undid her bra and took her underwear off he soon took his boxers off, both of them laying there fully exposed. He entered her knowing she was a virgin he stopped to look at her as if to ask if she was okay, she nodded for him to keep going.

The two of them moving together as if they were one, nothing was with them now just the room and them. Nothing mattered right now; they didn't remember that they were stuck in a country club or that Haley had injured her foot. Now it was just them emotions swarming them. Hate, love, trust, wish, hope, faith, desire, want, craving, everything was flowing through them.

"It's almost five we should start heading down there" Brooke said grabbing her purse

"Your right come on we'll take my car" Jake said walking out of the door

The four of them jumped into the black jeep, Jake and Peyton in the front seat.

Nathan rolled off of Haley, both of them panting for air, the blanket covering their personal areas. Haley turned her head to look at Nathan who was lying with his eyes closed, breathing deep. She wondered what this meant for them, she liked Nathan but she wasn't sure if she wanted to go out with him. She turned away and put her bra and underwear on Nathan did the same as well as getting up to grab Haley's clothes that were tossed around the room.

When they were both fully clothed Nathan got back under the blanket ready to go to sleep. Haley realized this and turned on her side, Nathan moved close to her and wrapped one arm around her waist this surprised Haley. But she relaxed under his touch, she took a deep breathe taking a mental picture of everything that had just happened knowing that nothing would ever be the same again.

They were sitting in the car waiting for someone to show up. When a vehicle finally pulled into the drive way they got out of the car but was surprised to see three other automobiles following the first one.

Everyone exited their cars some looking confused but most looking angry that they had disturbed them on there weekend. The man in the first car walked up to the group of teenagers.

"So are you the people my wife spoke with on the phone" he asked

"Yes that was me" Peyton said stepping up reaching her hand out "you must be Mr. Hill" she asked

"Yes now my wife says that you kids seem to think one of your friends is locked inside of my country club." He said waving the other men to come over

"Yes and I think my friend Nathan is in there as well" Jake said popping out.

"Well we will search the rooms as best we can hoping to find your friends" Mr. Hill said walking towards the entrance the security following him

"Okay thank you" Lucas said

Mr. Hill unlocked the door and the men entered they turned on the main light to the lobby Lucas and Brooke went to take a step inside when Mr. Hill shook his head in disapproval.

"It is still closed please wait outside" he spoke closing to door in their faces

They all stood outside waiting, the security guards looked through all of the rooms as Mr. Hill stood in the lobby at the front desk looking for who ever was supposed to close that night.

After about twenty minutes of waiting, Karen had shown up along with Tim. They were waiting patently when the security guards walked out the door almost as if they were soldiers two by two coming out of the door. Mr. Hill Behind them

Mr. Hill stepped forward to the group standing outside, the guards blocking the door.

"you will be very pleased to know that we have found your two friends" he said pulling out his cellular phone "hello yes could you please send a rescue squad to 1568 Rich Ave. please yes the Sweet and Rich Country Club"

"Rescue squad someone was injured" Karen asked now in a panic

"Yes one of your friends is injured but nothing bad just small"

"Are they going to come out anytime soon" Peyton said getting frustrated knowing that Haley might be hurt.

"Yes guards please you can open the doors now" he said as everyone brought their attention to the two doors opening.

They stood in surprise as Nathan walked out of the doors holding Haley in his arms. She had her arms around his neck her head resting against his shoulder. One of the guards was holding two duffel bags he brought it to Karen.

Just as the eight of them met face to face a rescue squad came into the parking lot. They parked next to the group the two men that came out of the front seat opened the back doors Nathan walked to the car and put Haley on the back. She looked at him as if to say don't leave but he gave her a small smile brought a hand up to her hair and brushed it past her face and left to stand by Tim. Jake and Tim were standing with Nathan asking what happened; he wouldn't say anything but I'm tired I want to go home.

The rest of them were crowded around Haley giving her hugs, Nathan looked back before getting into Tim's car and smiled at her once more.

"Haley are you okay"

"What Happened?"

"How did this happen?"

"How does your foot feel?"

"How did you hurt it?"

Everybody was asking her questions she couldn't take it she just wanted to go home and go to sleep.

"Guys I'm fine, really I just want to go home" Haley said looking at the paramedic look at her foot.

"Your foot is just sprained a little stay off it keep it elevated with ice and it'll be fine in a few weeks." Haley nodded in response and got up leaning on her other leg.

"So who's taking me home" Haley asked looking at the group

"Come on you can get in our car" Karen said putting a hand on her back

"We'll meet you there" Peyton said walking towards jakes jeep

"Um actually I was hoping I could go home and sleep, be by myself a little" Haley said looking at the group

"But your foot we can help you" Brooke said

"I can do it on my own" Haley said beginning to hop to Karen's car again

"Haley" Lucas said stepping up to her

Seeing the hurt in all of their eyes, "but it would be great if you guys took turns checking in on me" Haley said with a small smile

"Okay I'll take first shift since I'm dropping you off" Lucas said walking to the car opening the backseat door

"I call next" Peyton said smiling at her friend

"Thank you guys" Haley said jumping into the back of the car


	13. I Think

Sweet Rich Love

Chapter 12- I Think

Karen had dropped Haley off at her house with a crutch and Lucas. The walked to her front door and Lucas grabbed the mail from the mailbox. When they were both inside Haley headed straight to the kitchen. She went to the fridge and grabbed a yogurt she sat down at the table and listened to the answering machine.

'_You have 14 new messages'_

'_Haley it's me where are you…pick up Haley'_

'_Haley its Peyton where are you we've been looking for you'_

'_Haley pick up please if your there Haley call me when you get this'_

'_Haley it's mom I'm just calling to let you know that we won't be home for another week so don't get pregnant'_

'_Haley its Luke again pick up please were all worried we don't know where you are'_

'_Messages deleted'_

"Did you guys call enough" Haley said

"You didn't even listen to the rest of them" Lucas said looking at her

"I think I know what the rest of them are going to say" Haley said

"Right…so are you going to tell me how you hurt your foot?" Lucas asked putting her mail down in front of her

"Um yeah I just twisted it while swimming"

"How?" Lucas asked

"It hit the wall and twisted the wrong way I guess"

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, listen Luke thank you for coming here with me but I think I'm just going to take a long hot bath and then sleep"

"Yeah okay that's fine I'll run your bath water for you" Lucas said moving to the stairs

"Lucas" Haley said looking at him

"Yeah" he said turning back

"Never mind thank you" Haley said finishing her yogurt

Nathan was sitting in his living room watching TV with Tim sitting right next to him.

"So tell me what happened man" Tim said trying to break the silence

"Tim don't you have somewhere to be…like home" Nathan asked

"Man it's boring there I want to stay here with you and hear what happened when you were in there"

"Tim nothing happed" Nathan said getting up walking to the stairs

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower now unless you think I need help with that you can go home!" Nathan said with annoyance

Nathan left and went to take a shower, the whole time he couldn't get her out of his head. He couldn't believe that he had had sex with Haley; she wasn't that kind of girl. Maybe she expected more what if she thought they were a couple now. That wouldn't be too bad, he liked Haley. So there it was he did like Haley but did she like him? She had to, to have sex with him.

"Lucas I don't need to you bathe me!" Haley yelled shutting the door in his face

"I know I just want to watch" Lucas said in confusion

"What!" Haley said

"Whoa that came out wrong I didn't mean I want to watch I meant I wanted to keep and eye on you make sure your going to be okay" Lucas said explaining himself

"Listen Luke I'm going to take a bath what if we talk through the door would that make you feel better?" Haley asked removing her clothes

"Yes…yes it would" Lucas said letting out a breathe

"I mean Luke what are you afraid of I'm not going to drown in a bath tub" she said laughing stepping into the warm water

"I know I just want to make sure you're in there" Lucas said sitting on the floor

"Talk to me Lucas what you are afraid of" Haley said hearing the fear in his voice

"I just I don't want to loose you Haley" he said resting his head against the door as Haley laid her head on the tile wall

"Lucas what are you talking about" Haley asked

"When you were missing I just all of these thought were going through my head that I would never see you again and I don't ever want to feel that again. Haley you've been my best friend since I was like 6-"

"Seven" Haley corrected

"right 7 but Haley no matter how old I was your like my sister and I made a promise to you that I would always protect you and be there for you and support you and when you were gone I felt like part of that was my fault like I didn't protect you and I wasn't there and I just got scared" he took a deep breathe "and I don't ever want to feel that again…and I know I've been spending a lot of time with Brooke and you kind of feel like a third wheel with us but I promise you that's never gone happen again"

"Lucas I'm fine really Brooke is your girlfriend and I understand how that is. I don't feel like a third wheel it's just nice to have someone to hang out with once and a while"

"And I promise I'll be there for you to hang out with"

"No no that's not what I want, I want you to be able to spend time with Brooke but I want to fit time in with you and everyone else too"

"Okay"

"And Luke…you don't have to worry about this whole thing I was fine it was actually kind of nice to be locked in a country club for a while"

"But what about Nathan"

"What about him?"

"I thought you hated him"

"I do…I think" Haley whispered


	14. Weird

Sweet Rich Love

Chapter 13- Weird

A week had gone by and Haley's foot has healed. They group did as promised and took turns taking care of Haley. The whole group had gathered at her house to watch a few movies and things. Jake arrived with Tim and Nathan as a 'surprise' of sorts.

"Jake what are they doing here" Peyton asked walking into the living room

"I'm sorry you guys wanted me to come and this is usually the night I hang out with them I called Haley she said it was alright as long as Tim didn't talk…a lot" Jake clarified

"Okay guys we have popcorn, ice cream in the freezer, chips dip, and sodas courtesy of Haley James." Brooke said with a bowl of popcorn Lucas and Haley following with other condiments. "Nate Tim I didn't know you guys were going to be here"

"Yeah we didn't either" Nathan said looking at Jake

"Let's just start the movies" Haley said taking a seat on the couch next to Peyton

About an hour had passed of them watching 'Big daddy' and Haley was getting bored she looked over to the chair Nathan had been sitting in and saw that he was gone. She slowly and quietly exit the room without anyone noticing. She walked to her kitchen and to the back entrance knowing that was the only way out. She saw a tall built figure out of the door and opened it stepping outside into the cold night's air.

"Hey" Haley said closing the door behind her

"Hey" Nathan said turning his head to look at her

"What you don't like Big Daddy?" Haley asked

"No I do it's just…"

"Weird?" Haley asked

"No not weird…okay yeah weird" Nathan laughed

"Yeah I think we need to talk" Haley said walking over to him

"Yeah" Nathan said facing Haley

"It was just…it didn't mean anything" Haley said looking at him

"Right it didn't mean anything" Nathan said looking away

"It was just lust"

"Yeah"

"And it wont happen again" Haley said stepping closer to him

"It won't?" Nathan asked looking at her lips

Haley shook her head but then stopped when her lips reached his; he placed her against the door. The kiss deepened into passion, he trailed his kisses down her jaw line and onto her neck sucking the same place he had the first time knowing it was her spot. Haley closed her eyes a bit taking in the deep breathes that she could.

"Wait, wait we can't we can't" Haley said snapping back to reality

"You're right sorry" Nathan said backing up

"We just can't I'm sorry"

"It's okay listen you better get in there before they realize you're gone"

"What about you" Haley asked

"I can sneak back in there without anyone seeing me, I snuck out here didn't I" he asked smirking at her.

She gave him a light smile and headed to the living room fixing her hair. Peyton saw her sit back down and pulled away from Jake a little.

"You okay?" Peyton asked looking at her flush face

"Yeah I had to use the bathroom" Haley said smiling at her

"Okay" Peyton said getting back into Jake embrace

The night had soon ended and everyone went home except Brooke and Lucas who had promised to help clean up.

"Okay that's it" Lucas said grabbing his coat "you ready" he asked Brooke

"Actually I was kind of hoping Haley would let me spend the night" she said looking at Haley flashing her dimples

"Sure that's fine thank you Luke for helping out"

"Alright I'll see you in the morning for the beach right"

"Actually I think I'm going to stay home tomorrow"

"Your still coming right" he asked Brooke

"Yeah pick me up around ten o'clock" she said giving him a hug

"Okay I love you bye" he kissed her and left to leave the two of them alone


	15. Details

Sweet Rich Love

Chapter 14- Details

"So we haven't really talked much since you know"

"Brooke we never really talked much" Haley said laughing

"True but what if we started to" Brooke said sitting on the couch

"Than I would be very happy" Haley said with a smile "come on lets go to my room get some pajamas." Haley said grabbing Brookes arm

"This is your room" Brooke looked around it "you know as many times as I've been to your house I've never been in your room" she said sitting on the bed

"Not many people have it's not one of the hot spot of tree hill like some peoples rooms" Haley said smirking at Brooke

"Shut up" Brooke said throwing a pillow at Haley

The two of them laughed together for a while as they got ready for bed.

"Haley James is that a hickey?" Brooke exclaimed as Haley brushed her hair

"What where" Haley asked in surprise

"Right there" Brooke said pulling Haley's head down so she could see the hickey on the side of her neck practically breaking it in the process

"It must be a bruise" Haley said getting out from Brooke embrace

"No I know a hickey when I see one and that is definitely a hickey" Brooke said with wide eyes "who have you been kissing?" Brooke said putting her hands on her hips

"No one" Haley said clapping a hand to her neck to cover the hickey

"Haley James do not lie to me now who have you been hiding from us" Brooke said pulling Haley down on her bed

"No one, no one" Haley said then took a deep breathe and closed her eyes "Nathan" she said just below a whisper. When she opened her eye she saw Brooke's wide eyes and mouth open in surprise "but you can't tell anyone! Okay Brooke no one especially not Lucas and it was only like twice okay please Brooke"

"Chill I won't tell anyone" Brooke said "but I want to hear everything"

"Ohm I can't tell you everything"

"Fine no dirty details no secret kept"

"Okay I'll tell you but promises you will not tell anyone not even Peyton" Haley said giving out her pinky as if she were five.

Brooke hooked Haley's pinky with her own and agreed sitting back putting a pillow in her lap wanting to hear all of the juicy details.

"So do you just want to me to tell you everything that happened when we were stuck in the country club?" Haley asked

"No just start at how you guys got to kissing" Brooke said

"Okay well he was rewrapping my foot for me and he kissed me and then he stopped and I kissed him back"

"That can't be it there had to be more for you to get a hickey" Brooke said confused

"oh there's more" Haley said taking a deep breathe "okay after that he carried me to the toddlers room because that's where we would sleep, and after we laid there doing and saying nothing for what felt like forever he just rolled over and started kissing me again…and then we started making out…and then he gave me a hickey and then we sort of had sex" Haley said barring her face in a pillow

"Okay one that hickey is bran new girl and two you had sex with him" Brooke said surprised

"yeah it was fast and in the moment and I just I don't know I wanted it I guess" Haley said a bit ashamed "and then tonight he was outside and I went by him and we kind of made out and that's how I got hickey number two" Haley said with faint expression

"Tutor girl this is so not like you at all" Brooke said

"I know and I think that's why I did it both times because it wasn't like me…I mean as odd as it sounds Nathan brings out this part of me that is well different it's free and open and wild"

"I know how that feels but what about the consequences"

"What consequences"

"The consequences of your emotions"

"I know I like him but I also know that I can't be with him"

"Why not"

"Because it's not good for me and I don't want a boyfriend right now"

"Okay but Haley did you make sure you were safe?" Brooke asked as Haley laid down next to her

"What do you mean?"

"I mean did you use protection are you on birth control?" Brooke asked

At that all Haley could do was look to the wall and think back, did they use a condom?


	16. Wait with me

Sweet Rich Love

Chapter 15- Wait With Me

Two months had past since that day in Haley's room. Brooke had asked Haley again if they were safe and she replied as honest as she could. She said that she didn't know if they were safe and she couldn't remember. The truth was Haley didn't think they did use protection she knew she wasn't on birth control, but it all happened so fast she didn't know if he used a condom.

Brooke was the only one who knew about Nathan and Haley's affair Haley never told anyone else and Nathan never told anyone. He had bumped into Haley a couple of times with the rest of the group and Haley had told him that she told Brooke. He didn't care he just smiled and asked if she would tell.

Haley had been sitting at home for the past three days and no one knew why. the group had come by to try and cheer her up but it didn't work she just sat in her room and watched TV. One day Lucas had thought about the group going to her house to have another movie night.

When they all arrived they tried to get her out of bed but she wouldn't. She told them to watch it downstairs and to help themselves to the fridge.

Nathan was sitting in his own living room with Tim playing videogames. They ate pizza and pigged out on what ever else they could find in Nathan's house.

"So we haven't talked a lot lately" Nathan said not taking his eyes off the game

"Yeah we have"

"When?" he asked

"When we were talking about what would happen if I asked that Theresa girl out"

"How did that go?" Nathan asked

"Not to well she laughed in my face and then she said no and that she already had a boyfriend"

"Oh that sucks"

"Yeah speaking of, you haven't really had any girls lately"

"Yeah don't need um" Nathan said beating Tim

"Okay Haley were starting the movie now" Lucas yelled from the bottom of the stairs

"I'm worried about her Luke" Peyton said

"Yeah I know I am too"

"Should I go try and talk to her" Peyton asked

"No we've all tried talking to her nothings going to help"

"Has she eaten?" Peyton asked grabbing some popcorn

"I don't think she has"

"That can't be healthy" Jake said

They put it in the back of there minds hoping that it would pass. They all sat there watching Freddy vs. Jason when they heard a faint sound coming from the stairwell. It was Haley in her sweat pants and tank top, hair in a messy bun.

"Can I talk to Brooke" Haley asked in a faint tone almost so they couldn't hear her

"Yeah sure" Brooke said getting up walking over to Haley "yeah" she said on the other side of the railing

"Can I talk to you…upstairs" Haley said looking over at the group in the living room stare at them

"Yeah let's go" Brooke said following her to her room

"I want you to sit with me…and wait" Haley said sitting on the end of her bed

"Wait…wait for what?" Brooke asked taking a seat next to her

"Just wait Brooke please just sit here and wait with me" she looked at her with hopeless eyes

"Haley talk to me what's up" Brooke said grabbing her hand but flinched when a timer went off "what's that"

Haley walked into the bathroom as if it was on cue. Brooke followed her after a few minutes and saw Haley in the mirror tears streaming down her face.

"Haley what's wrong"

"I'm pregnant" she said looking in the mirror at Brooke holding the pregnancy test in her hand that read positive.

All Brooke could do was put a comforting hand on her shoulder and hold her close.


	17. I Hate You

Sweet Rich Love

Chapter 16 - I Hate You

"_Haley what's wrong"_

"_I'm pregnant" she said looking in the mirror at Brooke holding the pregnancy test in her hand that read positive._

_All Brooke could do was put a comforting hand on her shoulder and hold her close._

"Oh Haley" Brooke said gathering her in a hug "it's going to be okay"

"NO! How is this going to be OKAY!!" Haley yelled so loud they could hear her downstairs

"Haley you're going to get through this I promise you…it may seem bad now but it's going to be okay"

"How Brooke how the hell is this going to be okay" Haley said crying "What about my parents what are they going to say what about my brothers and sisters…what about Luke" she said walking out of the bathroom and into her room

"It's going to be hard at first but they'll be there Haley"

"And what if they're not" Haley said stopping what she was doing

"Haley listen your thinking about to much right now" Brooke said putting her hands on her shoulders "why don't you tell Nathan first before you try to worry about anything else"

"No, No Brooke I can't tell him"

"Look Haley even though it doesn't seem like it Nathan is a good person and he's not going to leave you your not going to have to do this on your own were all here to help"

"Brooke I can't I just can't you don't understand"

"Haley did Lucas ever tell you about our pregnancy scare?" Brooke asked sitting on her bed

"No"

"Yeah it's going to take a long time and it's going to take a lot to hold on but you're going to get through this but not unless you tell Nathan in fact I'm going to call him for you tell him to meet you outside"

"Brooke don't please Brooke don't" Haley pleaded

Brooke put a finger to her lips to tell Haley to be quiet "hey Nathan…can you come to Haley's house meet her in the front yard she needs to talk to you…she's in the bathroom and asked me to call for her…thanks see you then" she hung up the phone and headed to Haley's closet

"Brooke why did you do that?" Haley asked looking at her "what are you doing now"

"You can't see him like that"

"Brooke I'm not going on a date with him I'm telling him I'm pregnant"

"Not like that your not" Brooke said looking at Haley

Haley walked down the stairs Brooke following, she had a pair of jeans on with a t-shirt her hair down and brushed. She walked to the door and grabbed her jacket from the coat rack. She turned back to look at Brooke and gave her a hug.

"I hate you for making me do this"

"You'll thank me later"

"Wanna bet" Haley said walking outside waiting on her front step

She sat out there in the cold night waiting for Nathan it reminded her of when had the movie night that they had made out. She sat there staring off into space she didn't even notice Tim walk past her and into the house.

"You needed to talk" Nathan asked standing in front of her his hands in his pockets

"look Nathan I don't know any easy way to say this and I really don't want to say this but Brookes making me" Haley said standing up "I'm really scared right now Nathan and I I'm just scared" she said near tears

"Hey I'm here for you what is it"

"Nathan did we use protection that day" Haley asked honestly wondering when he didn't answer she decided to just say it "I'm pregnant Nathan" Haley said crying

"What?" was all that Nathan could say Haley didn't know what to do; she walked inside of the house and to her room.

As she came down the stairs Nathan finally found words and walked inside the house. Haley came right by him, and tried to walk past him but he didn't let her.

"Outside Nathan"

"No"

"Nathan please"

"No I want proof"

"I have it go outside…let's go outside"

Nathan still made no move to go outside with her; she looked at him with the most hurt face he had seen. She took a few steps back and looked at him as if he had betrayed her.

"Fine you want to do this right here"

"Yeah"

"Here" Haley said handing him the pregnancy test

"When did you take this" Nathan asked

"About twenty minutes ago" no one said anything the group sat in the living room watching while Brooke tried to take the attention off of them. "Why didn't you think Nathan?"

"Oh now this is my fault"

"Yeah!"

"No this is your fault you're supposed to be the responsible one"

"Oh so that makes this my fault" she said waving her hands

"Yes!"

"I didn't climb on top of myself Nathan this is just as much your fault as it is mine!"

"Wait you guys had sex" Tim asked but Brooke slapped him on the back of his head and told him to shut up.

"Whoa someone needs to tell me what's happening" Lucas said standing up, Brooke tried to pull him back down but it didn't work

"Shut up Luke" Haley snapped at him "god Nathan you're so…so ugh…so Frustrating!" she said hitting his chest…it felt good to hit him let out her anger

"Haley!" Lucas said walking towards the scene

"Lucas sits down now!" Brooke said sternly seeing the look in Brooke eyes that she was serious he stepped back but still watched the scene in front of him as did everyone else

"I hate you" Haley said hitting his chest again "I hate you Nathan"

Nathan took a step closer to Haley, she replied with pushing him back. She pushed him against the door two or three times before she went back to hitting him

"I hate you…why did you do this" she said screaming through her tears "I hate you" he grabbed her waist as she continued to hit him "I hate you"

"I know" Nathan said holding her tight

"Ah ugh why! Why! I hate you!" Haley said

She slowly moved to the floor Nathan still holding her. They sat on the floor as she cried in his arms.

"Don't do this" she cried "no" she yelled pulling away "no your not going to do this again" she said pulling from his grip "your not going to hold me and tell me it's going to be okay your not going to make me believe you" she cried backing away up against a wall. Nathan sat there and waited for a little while knowing she wasn't ready yet, he slid a little closer to her "I'm scared Nathan" that's when he let go and as a single tear fell from his eye she knew everything _would_ be okay and that it would just take time.


	18. I'm sorry

Sweet Rich Love

Chapter 17- I'm Sorry

"Come on it think we should go" Brooke whispered to everyone one things were quiet and settled

"Brooke" Peyton said in a sad tone

"Come on" Brooke said walking towards the door

"We should go" Jake said grabbing Peyton by the waist

"What about Nathan?" Tim asked Jake

"We'll leave him here with Haley you can get a ride with us come on" Jake said grabbing his coat

Nathan and Haley sat there opposite to each other as if they were on mute. They didn't know what to do next. Haley just sat knees to her chest head in her hands. Nathan sat there legs spread across the floor staring at Haley. Nathan moved once when Jake gave him a small smile and said call if you need us.

After everyone had left Haley looked to her side to see the mess left in the living room. She got up and walked to the coffee table and grabbed the bowls of popcorn and brought them to the kitchen. Nathan watched her but made no move to help he was still in shock. Haley had turned everything off and walked upstairs to her room almost forgetting Nathan was there.

"I'll be in my room Nathan…first door on the left" she said walking up the stairs

After about twenty minutes of just sitting there Nathan thought it'd be best to at least move. He made his way to Haley's room, first door on the left. He opened the door and could see Haley lying on her bed not even under the covers. She was shaking, not from the cold but from her sobs overcoming the best of her. He took a step closer debating whether to say something or just leave; oddly enough he chose neither as he lay down next to her and put his arm around her tiny frame as a consoling approach.

"I'm sorry" Haley let out and was replied with a tighter hold around her waist.

"Tomorrow we'll go to Planned Parenthood." Nathan said; neither of them slept that night they just laid there with each other thinking about what would happen next.

As morning approached them the two of them fell into a light sleep. Brooke knocked on the door downstairs but no one answered. She took a step in holding Lucas hand, who was approaching Haley's front door like the pelage. "Haley!" Brooke yelled from the bottom of the stairs; "Lucas Scott get in here and stop being an asshole." She scold him giving him the evil eye. He slowly walked inside and stood behind Brooke; Both Brooke and Lucas were surprised to see Nathan approaching the stairs.

"She's sleeping" He said just above a whisper. He started walking down the stairs, no expression showed from any of the three of them. "When she wakes up I'm going to take her to get another test, to be positive." Nathan said reassuring Brooke.

"Good, so you guys talked last night?" Brooke asked

"Not really." Nathan said walking past Lucas into the kitchen, "I've got it, I can take care of everything." he got a glass of water "Thanks Brooke" He said as he headed back upstairs.

"Oh well alright we'll leave then" Brooke said a little hurt.

When Nathan got back upstairs into Haley's room, she was awake sitting at the end of her bed. "Is Lucas here?" She asked putting her slipper socks on.

"They just left" He said walking in front of her "Here" He handed her the glass of water

"Thanks" She said taking a sip.

"So as soon as you're ready we should head down town. I made a doctors appointment earlier just incase we need one." Nathan said watching her intently.

Haley just nodded taking another sip of her water; she wasn't sure how to react. I mean she had freaked out on him the night before and he didn't do anything about it. He was just as scared as she was, he was just handling this better.

"I'm ready just let me get dressed, is there anything I need to bring?" she asked standing up walking to her closet. She pulled out a sweat shirt and looked at Nathan waiting for an answer.

"No just you and me…" He said walking towards the door.

Haley stood in front of her closet looking at her tall body mirror, she looked at her stomach. What if she was really pregnant, what would she look like. She looked at her bed and picked up one of her pillows, she started to stuff it in her shirt; as she turned to her side to see what she looked like she ran a hand across it. She shook the thought out of her head, throwing the pillow back on her bed.

She got dressed and fixed her hair, heading downstairs to meet Nathan she smiled grabbing her jacket. "You ready?" She asked watching him.

"After you" He said following her outside.

The two of them got into his car; the whole ride was silent. The walk inside was as if they were walking the plank the two of them approached the doors slowly. Haley had taken another test along with a small blood test; she had discussed the precisions with the nurses and counselors. She left leaving a name and a number to contact them; they would know the next day. The ride home was almost as painful as the ride there. Haley looked out her window and sighed looking at the people outside, playing at playgrounds, walking their dogs, chasing each other. She wishes today could be a day like that, but it's not the next two days would be very slow and sad; and unexpectedly lonely.


End file.
